parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Bravo
Johnny Bravo is the character from Johnny Bravo. He is the ladies man. Johnny Bravo played Kiawe in Pokemon Sun and Moon (1701Movies Human Style) Johnny Bravo played Juan in Pokemon Advanced Generation (4000Movies Style) Johnny Bravo played Brock in Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) Johnny Bravo Played Phoebus Johnny Bravo Played Sketchit In 160Movies Human Style Johnny Bravo Played Seville In Baloo and the Bears Johnny Bravo played Acient In Dinosaur King (Chris2015 Style) Johnny Bravo Played Major Glory In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1704 Style) Johnny Bravo played Maui in Sena (Moana) Johnny Bravo played Dr. Owen in Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) Portrayals: * In Scooby Bravo he is played by Scooby Doo. * In Ash Bravo he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Max Bravo he is played by Max Taylor. * In Brock Bravo he is played by Brock. * In Mowgli Bravo he is played by Mowgli. * In Johnny Bravo (Ooglyeye Style) he is played by Himself. * In Ron Bravo he is played by Ron Stoppable. * In Basil Bravo he is played by Basil. * In Chip Bravo he is played by Chip. * In Maui Bravo he is played by Maui. * In Tori Bravo he is played by Tori. * In Alvin Bravo he is played by Alvin Seville. * In Johnny Bravo spoof for 1985Movies style coming soon * In the episode Bravo Dooby Doo he has been portrayed by Ruby Rose. * In the episode Yumbo Yang, he has been portrayed by Yang Xiao Long Voice Actors: # Jeff Bennett - English # Sergio Di Stefano - Italian Gallery: Johnny Bravo in What a Cartoon.jpg|Johnny Bravo in What a Cartoon Johnny Bravo (TV Series).jpg|Johnny Bravo in the TV Series Johnny Bravo in Cartoon Network Commercial.jpg|Johnny Bravo in the Cartoon Network Commercials Johnny Bravo in Staylongers.jpg|Johnny Bravo in Staylongers Johnny Bravo in JBVO.jpg|Johnny Bravo in JBVO Johnny Bravo in the Eggo Commercial.jpg|Johnny Bravo in the Eggo Commercial Johnnybravo4.jpg Johnny-bravo-volley-1439400754.jpg Johnny-bravo-beach-volley-1440167912.jpg Bravovolley.jpg Johnny Bravo in Beach Blanket Johnny..jpg Johnny Bravo flexes his muscles..jpg Intro to Johnny Bravo..jpg Johnny Bravo meets a woman..jpg Johnny Bravo has a girlfriend..jpg Johnny Bravo chats on the phone..jpg Johnny Bravo is on the street..jpg DSCN0571.jpg PP31334-EU.jpg Johnny Bravo dances..jpg Johnnybravo.png Johnny Bravo Full Color .jpg JBValentine4.png Johnny-Bravo.jpg Johnnybravo (1).jpg 4066.gif JohnnyBravo.jpg Johnny-Bravo-tv-01.jpg Johnny Bravo frowns..jpg Johnny Bravo reads a book..jpg Johnny Bravo Goes To Bollywood..jpg Johnny Bravo is skinny..jpg Johnny Bravo grows strong..jpg Johnny Bravo flexes..jpg Johnny Bravo awakens..jpg Johnny Bravo is fat..jpg You're watching, Johnny Bravo..jpg Johnny Bravo runs..jpg Johnny Bravo helps out..jpg Johnny Bravo is in love..jpg Johnny Bravo is on the street..jpg Johnny Bravo chats on the phone..jpg Johnny Bravo has a girlfriend..jpg Johnny Bravo meets a woman..jpg Intro to Johnny Bravo..jpg Johnny Bravo flexes his muscles..jpg Johnny Bravo in Beach Blanket Johnny..jpg Johnny.gif 4000movies hoenn gym leaders.png Johnny Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Hqdefaultddw.jpg The gym leaders kanto 200Movies style.png The gym leaders kanto 1961 style.png Ash friend 200Movies.jpg johnny bravo as owen in chris2015.jpg|Johnny Bravo as Rex Owen Johnny Bravo in Bravo Dooby Doo.jpeg Johnny Bravo in Cookie Crisis.png Johnny Bravo in The Perfect Gift.png|Magic Screenslaver on the walls who is the fairest one of all Johnny-Bravo-traceyladdin.jpg|Johnny Bravo as the genie Johnny Bravo in Look Who's Drooling.png|Baby Johnny Bravo Johnny Bravo brushes his teeth.jpg|Johnny Bravo with a toothache Johnny Bravo in Blanky Hanky Panky.png|Add a caption Johnny Bravo in Date with an Antelope.png|Add a caption Johnny Bravo in A Johnny Bravo Christmas.png johnnyb001.gif johnnyb002.gif 022.PNG 020.PNG Johnny Bravo in His Ballet Leotard.PNG Donkey Johnny.PNG Octopus Johnny.PNG Electric Guitar Johnny.PNG can'tbeeseenwithoutshades.png JGA - 044.png IYD - 006.png IYD - 226.png LHD - 242.png 028.PNG 030.PNG 031.PNG This is getting Ugly.PNG IMG_1844.JPG|El bravo magnifico IMG_1845.JPG IMG_1849.JPG IMG_1848.JPG bravo.png|Ben 10 shapeshifting into Johnny Bravo in Crossover Nexus JohnnyBravoYoung.jpg JohnnyStrong.PNG.png Jbravo.jpg johnny-bravo-01.jpg johnny-bravo-02.jpg johnny-bravo-03.jpg johnny-bravo-04.jpg Johnny Bravo awakens..jpg Johnny Bravo chats on the phone..jpg Johnny Bravo dances..jpg Johnny Bravo flexes his muscles..jpg Johnny Bravo flexes..jpg Johnny Bravo frowns..jpg Johnny Bravo Goes To Bollywood..jpg Johnny Bravo grows strong..jpg Johnny Bravo has a girlfriend..jpg Johnny Bravo helps out..jpg Johnny Bravo in Beach Blanket Johnny..jpg Johnny Bravo is fat..jpg Johnny Bravo is in love..jpg Johnny Bravo is on the street..jpg Johnny Bravo meets a woman..jpg Johnny Bravo reads a book..jpg Johnny Bravo runs..jpg johnny.gif johnny_bravo.gif johnny1.png johnnybravo (1).jpg JohnnyBravo (2).jpg johnnybravo (3).jpg JohnnyBravo (4).jpg JohnnyBravo.jpg Johnny-Bravo.jpg johnnybravo.png AAAAAH MY TOOTH.jpg AAAAAGH. MY TOOTH, THE PAIN, THE HORRIBLE PAIN.png Johnny-Bravo-tv-01.jpg Poses No20190325 231632.jpg|We fight No20190328 005759.jpg|Stephen, Emily, Courage, Johnny Bravo, and Natane march Trivia: *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Heroes Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Ladies Men Category:Johnny Bravo Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters from 1997 Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Comedians Category:Jerks Category:Idiots Category:Mouthless Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Gay Category:Peter Griffin's Friends Category:Characters named Johnny Category:Annoying Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Sunglasses Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Morons Category:Snooty Characters Category:Finding Denno Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Handsome Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Creeps Category:Cartmans Ohanas Category:Nincompoops Category:MAD Characters Category:1997 Introductions Category:1997 introductions Category:Characters who wear swimsuits